Brotherly Love
by Epicusernamegoeshere
Summary: Fluffy Juice X Hap. Currently a One-shot, read for more. R/R? :3
1. Chapter 1

Juice had been staying at Hap's apartment since he'd been kicked from his own place. This had gone on for almost a week now, but, honestly, Hap didn't mind the younger male staying over. He was good company, knew how to play a decent hand of cards, and was just simply great entertainment. That, _and, _Hap had always had a thing for the male. He could never find himself to say no to those innocent brown eyes that he loved to see so much..

Sighing as he stumbled through the dark apartment, it being 3 AM, he manages to make it to the kitchen. Getting something to drink, and hissing at the sudden brightness of the fridge, he hears a soft snoring, and sees a light from the living room. Dim, but he could tell it was a laptop. Clumsily making his way to the mentioned living room, he grinned faintly at the sight. Juice was passed out on the floor, curled up like a little boy, and the laptop was in front of him, on some game.

He just stands there for a minute, before chuckling, then, walking over. Closing the laptop, he pushes it off to the side, then, carefully- so as not to wake the male-, he picks Juice up, and carries him to _his_ bedroom. _"Idiot.."_ Hap thinks to himself, shaking his head when the boy stirs, now nuzzled into his bare chest; which makes him bite his lip so as not to laugh. It tickled only the slightest... Not that he'd every admit it to anyone else. If someone asked him if he had feelings for the Puerto Rican, he'd deck them right then and there, even though it was true.

Once he gets Juice settled under the covers, Hap himself lays down, grinning once more when the younger of the two shifts until he's curled against the elder's chest, a soft smile on the sleeping boy's face. He was obviously having a good dream, as he was murmuring things and laughing occasionally; which made Hap smile. It's only a matter of minutes before Hap is asleep too, arms wrapped around the boy's waist; holding him close; and Juice doesn't seem to mind as he begins to wake, falling asleep quickly from the warmth of both the blankets, and the body behind him.

**A/N-**

**I've noticed there wasn't much Hap X Juice, and decided, why not have a bit of fun with some snuggliness? Currently a Friendly!Oneshot, may turn this into a real story.. Reviews with tips on what I should do are greatly appreciated. If you have a certain pairing in mind for this, PM me, and I'll see what I can do!**


	2. Update!

Haha, thanks for the reviews from Guest and kayydavis! Just those two reviews told me I should add more, and I will. This will, as of now, be a Hap/Juice fic, with thrown in side pairings occasionally.

Just an update- My laptop is messed up, so I will be writing more chapters from other computers occasionally, and it will take a bit longer. But, hopefully not_**too**_long.

Sincerely~ Epicusernamegoeshere/Ave.


	3. Chapter 2

Brotherly love Chapter 2

Hap groans as he hears his phone going off, blaring almost practically in his ear. One hand reaching blindly for the pesky thing, he finally grabs it, flipping it open. "Hello?" He asks, groggily, but also quietly so as not to wake the sleeping man next to him. _"Hap? Sorry if I woke you.. but, I need your help."_ a female's voice asks, over the phone. He blinks, sitting up carefully, and muttering, "Hang on.. Who is this?".

_"It's me, Anna, your Cousin. Or are you too drunk to remember?"_ the voice growls, making him snap, "Look, First off, it's almost 4:30 in the fucking morning.. Why the hell would I be drinking at this hour? And Second, I don't _have_ a cousin named Anna.". He winces, however, when he hears a muffled groan from behind him. _"Great.. I woke Juice up."_ He thinks, a bit angry, before muttering to Anna, "Look. I gotta go.. I'll call you in a few hours.". That said, he hangs up before the woman can protest, and sits down on the bed again. "Hap..?" Juice asks, sitting up. "Go back to sleep Juice.. It was nothing." Hap says quietly, rubbing his forehead, before laying back down, and falling asleep quickly.

**~9 A.M.~**

He had tried to call Anna back earlier, but she hadn't answered, nor called him back yet. It's hot today, at the shop, and everyone's grumpy and irritated, snapping at someone whenever they messed up or something. It seemed like the Prospects weren't being snapped at as much as the other guys.. Which is rare. But Juice.. Poor kid, constantly being yelled at by Tig. Hell, the kid had finally taken enough, and went to fight back, but ended up with a busted lip and a black eye, before passing out from the heat. By the time Hap had arrived, Juice was already being taken inside, for treatment for his lip.

Sighing as he goes isnide for a drink, Hap looks around, noticing not many were inside, except for Juice and a prospect, who was trying to keep him cooled off. "How's he holding up James?" Hap asks, as he pops open a beer. James looks up, before saying, "Still a bit hot, but other than that, he's alright..". A nod, then, "I'll look after him, take a break.". "Alright man." James says, grinning as he gets up.

And then his phone goes off, finally. Picking it up, he eyes Juice as the younger man stirs, mumbling something. "Yeah?". _"Sorry I didn't answer.. I was working. Anyways.. I'm your cousin, as I said." _She says, beginning to introduce herself. _"Your father is my Mother's brother.. But, I'm in town, I heard where you live and all.. I was wondering if we could meet up today?"._ "Uh.. Sure, I'm at work right now, just stop by Teller-Morrow." He sighs, relaxing against the couch, for the first time today, he was quite content in this heat.

_"Alright.. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."_ And then, a click. Closing his phone, he puts it in his cut, and looks outside. The clouds are rolling in, dark, grey, and loomy. Then he hears a shout of, _"OPEN THE GARAGE!"_. It's gonna rain, and they're bringing in the bikes... Getting up, he mutters something under his breath, going to help the guys.


End file.
